The Changeling
by victoriagarbutt17
Summary: The story of a young women who does know where she is from, everything changes one day when a chain of earthquakes is more than they seem. how will she deal with all the changes that are about to come. can she handle the truth about her upbring and what she was really destined to be or will it all be to much. read to find out rated M for later chapters


I could hear loud screaming from a distance, the high-pitched sound curdled my blood. I looked around and could not see a thickness of smoke surrounding me. I tried to scream out, but nothing came out; the smoke filled my lungs. I started to panic as I noticed I couldn't move either. Dread start to spread through my body as I came to the realization that I was dying. It seemed hopeless now to struggle against the darkness started to eat at the corner of my eyes. I could her frail arms as she picked me up and carried me out of the room. I felt her body move up and down as she descended a staircase. As she approached the door I could feel darkness completely ingulf me.

I woke up. I smelled of body odor and was completely soaked in sweat.

"FUCK! I had the dream again" I said into the emptiness of my apartment

I got out of bed and start gathering all the sheet I had sweat through. I looked over at my phone docked on the charger, the time read 4:21 am. I made an audible sigh as I know it was going to be a long day. I took all the sheets and my comforter and threw them in a pile in the corner of the room for when I got home. I headed towards my bathroom. I started to remove my clothes and lay them in a heap on the ground of the bathroom floor. I took a long look at myself in the mirror; a slight scar on the right side of my stood out in contrast dark complexion. I got into the shower and let the water over my body; I could feel it weighing me down as through it was trying to drown me. As I got out, I picked up the towel on the rail and headed towards kitchen to put on coffee. As it boiled I changed and turned on the tv.

"Another earthquake and it is getting closer" I said as though the tv might reply

It appears these earthquakes seem to get stronger and closer at an alarming speed, as I started to ponder if I should be worried about the impending risk of an earthquake near me, I heard the ding of the coffee pot. I grabbed the pot and got myself a coffee and slice of toast. I headed towards my room to get dressed. I finished coffe and slice of toast and put on my blouse and skirt paired with my 6-inch heel and headed out the door towards the elevator in my apartment. As the elevator door open and a Asian man with rugged looks and some fashion sense, that I hadn't seen in the building seemed to be going down towards one of the lower floor. the elevator had stopped at the twelfth floor before me on the ninth. I laughed to myself, thinking one of girls on floor twelve seems to have gotten lucky last night. I stepped and hit the button for the ground floor.

"where are you going today?" asked the man behind me.

"Just downtown, I work as a receptionist" I replied, stepping to the side. Making small talk wasn't really a speciality of mine.

*Ding* the elevator opened to the ground floor and I left, I wondered why I couldn't have gotten that lucky occasionally, as I headed towards the station. The 6 am crowd was huddled together as everyone scuttled to get on the first train of the day towards union station. I stood should to shoulder with people and the train jerked, we were all packed like sardines and I could smell all the cologne, and hair product, with a little bit of piss too. It was overwhelming at time, I looked down my phone for a message was displayed on my screen; it was to jammed pack to check the message let alone reply so I put it back in my pocket.

"Spadina… Spadina station change for line 2" said the announcer

A significant amount of the people exited the train as the door open onto spadina station. i looked down at my phone again and pressed my finger to unlock it. I opened my text to see a text from an unknown number.

"Be careful, they are coming for you"

"What the Fuck" I said out loud, which earned me some dirty looks from parents few seats down.

Who the hell is this I typed back. I waited for a reply, but I didn't get one and the train was starting to fill up again. I put my phone back into my pocket and stood towards the exit. I was at st. Andrew now only one more stop before I could get off the train. Just as I though this the earth beneath me shook hard that i feel to the ground. The little boy who had been running away from his parents got propelled towards I was just able to catch him before his head collide with the pole.

"Are you okay" I asked the child. A chill preceded up my spin, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.

"They are coming for you, child of fairy" said the small child. He looked up at me with empty eyes.

I crawled backwards, stumbling as I hit some else foot. The man looked down at me with a look that said it all. I must have looked down right crazy. As I scrambled to my feet, I could hear all the commotion of people trying to get their feet and wondering what was happening. Over the announcement a voice told everyone to calm down that we would be pulling into the station and the train would be out of service. I stepped off the trains and headed left toward street. Everyone was heading in the same direction. Continuing towards the street shoulder to shoulder with a hundred-other people, I felt some tug at my blouse.

I looked over to see a guy with platinum blonde hair no more than 6'1 with a jaw that had more structure than my life at this point. He proceeded to yank me to the side, I tried to get away, but he was strong, he put a cloth over my mouth to stop me from screaming. I started to feel woozy, I couldn't focus, my body felt heavy and the last thing I remember was him leaning over and saying

"don't worry, I explain everything to you when you wake up"


End file.
